I Can't Leave You Now
by kateandharvey
Summary: Catherine's getting married. Will Gil be able to find his voice before it's too late? GRILLOWS!
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Leave You Now

Chapter 1

When she came in with that rock on her finger, I knew. When she spoke so highly of him, I knew. And, when she glowed while talking to me, and told me she loved him, I knew. I knew that the next few weeks were going to be my last chance to confess my feelings. To tell my best friend that I was totally, completely, and crazily in love with her.........and I left it until the wedding day.

********************************************************************

As I hear the music began to play, I stand and turn around. She looks amazing. Happier than I've ever seen her. She smiles at me, as Jim and Al walk her down the asile. I remember when she told me she was going to ask the both of them. I was about to ask her why, when she explained. Her words were 'I can't ask just one of them, I love them both too much, and Sam is out of the question' I was very happy to hear that she wasn't considering Sam.

As I come back to the present, I realize that they have now begun the wedding. With the beautiful Lindsey as her Mother's maid of honor, and the lovely Catherine, I can't help but come to the conclusion that both of the Willows women are good looking. Then I cringe. Catherine will no longer be Willows she will be a Crater. Catherine Crater. Todd Crater. Catherine and Todd Crater. What kind of name is that anyway? Crater? 'Hey, Mr. Crater. did you ever see that crater in China?' Ugh........ I'm startled out of my complaining by the minister.

".....speak now, or forever hold your peace."

'This is it, Gil.' I silently told myself, 'You've made it this far, just keep your mouth shut for a few more minutes, and everything will be alright.' But, I couldn't do it. So, I stood up, and opened my mouth.

"I object." But, the objection didn't come from me, it came from none other than the fourteen year old maid of honor.


	2. Chapter 2

I Can't Leave You Now

Chapter 2

Everyone in the room gasped, and turned to look at Lindsey.

"I object because my mother is in love with Gil Grissom."

At this point, evryone turned to stare at me, all knowing who I was. Even Todd's family. But, I was ok. She hadn't said anything about me loving Catherine.

"And he loves my Mom back." She finished.

At this point, I was sure I was going to faint. Everyone was looking at me, and then Catherine. I quickly slipped out of the chapel, and headed home, wondering why I fled the wedding.

******************************************************************

Once again, I'm sitting here, with nothing but the discovery channel and my bugs. I have to say, and I'm quoting Greg here 'This sucks worse than when you discover a whole in your sock halfway through the day.' I'm interrupted by a knock at the door.

I walk over, and yell through it "Go away! I don't want any of whatever you're selling!"

Then, I walk back over to my couch, and plop down, screwdriver still in hand. I'm surprised when my front door opens, and in comes Catherine, still in her wedding dress. We just stare at eachother for a while, when I break the silence.

"I don't feel like talking right now." I tell her, but she comes over and sits down next to me anyway.

"Well, that sucks, because we're going to talk anyway." At this point I sigh, and she continues, "Look on the bright side, I'm not selling anything." She finished, smiling sheepishly at me.

"That isn't funny, Catherine." I tell her, serious.

Her smile fades, and she replaces it with concern. "Was it true?" She asks, "What Lindsey said, was it true?"

"I don't know, was it?"

I knew she was reffering to what Lindsey said about me loving Catherine, but, once again, I dodged a question with a question. I was surprised when Catherine's lips crashed into mine, kissing me with force.

She broke away, and before I could say anything, she spoke, "I love you, Gil. We've been friends for over 20 years now, and been through a lot together. I refuse to leave you now. I can't leave you now." She looked at me, waiting.

I just simply replied with, "We're in this together, now, Cath. Because I can't leave you now either."

We kissed again, and when we separated, I was about to tell her I loved her too, when I remembered something, and stood up quickly.

"What?" She asked, looking worried.

"What about Todd, Cath? We can't......"

She stood up, and looked me in the eye. "Todd and I went our seperate ways, Gil. He said he always had a hunch about us, and wishes us all the best."

I hugged her, and in her ear, I whispered, "I love you Catherine." Then I pulled back, and asked her, "I'm dressed for a wedding, you're dressed for a wedding, what do you say Cath, wanna get married?"

THE END


End file.
